Walking a Grey Line
by darkmagi379
Summary: AU - Sirius, Remus and Severus Snape follow Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort to the Potters. Rated M for future gory scenes, lewd humor, etc. A very different Harry Potter story, moving quickly through the younger years up to the Tri-Wizard Tournament, things will really start happening! Coupling... Bi-Curious anyone?


Prologue - October 31st, 1981

Young Harry Potter lay in his bed watching the universe glide by with shooting stars coursing through the heavens, almost asleep he hears two words shouted loudly "AVADA KEDAVRA" and sits up in bed. Looking to the slightly open bedroom door he hears someone running up the stairs, his mother runs in and grabs him up. He felt her anger and fear, despair, loss… Harry started crying, he felt that something bad had happened and felt the fierce emotions roiling off of his mother.

The bedroom door vanished and a tall man with red tinged eyes stood in the doorway, light casting his frame in shadow. He raised his wand and opened his mouth to speak when he was hit from behind with a flash of light that caused him to fly down the hallway encountering a huge crash when he landed at the end of the hallway. Harry noticed his uncle Padfoot using his wand and casting spell after spell that caused so much noise! The look on his uncle's face scared him – he'd never seen him look so fierce before! A man he'd never seen before came up behind Padfoot and met his gaze, Padfoot and the other man nodded at each other and continued casting spells at the shadowy man that was blasted down the hallway.

Lily curled around Harry and held him tight, she pulled out her wand and made an incision on her arm that bled down to Harry's head. She started chanting in a lilting, comforting language that spoke of love and determination. A blast wave came from the other end of the hallway knocking Padfoot and the other man back down the stairs. The shadowy man came back to Harry's bedroom door limping and clearly very wounded, he raised his wand and a green light flashed out that hit Harry's mother, he watched her face as her eyes full of love stared at him and then faded and he knew then, that she was no longer there – whatever had made up his mother was no longer whole. He felt this and renewed his crying, mourning his mother and from some instinct, his father as well as he had not seen him fighting this shadowy man. The shadowy man laughed pointing his wand at Harry, the same green light flashed out from his wand – Harry saw it and stared at it defiantly, he felt something stir within him that was far older than time itself this stirring increased and grew until he was glowing, he heard his mother's voice chanting in that beautiful lilting language and stared defiantly at Voldemort as he knew then that this man was so called. Voldemort look fearful as the death curse streaked towards Harry and saw the same green light pulsating in the babe's eyes, the curse connects with a glowing Harry and discharges against his skin. Harry stares at Voldemort and raises his small arm, points his finger at the disbelieving stare of Voldemort and a powerful green light flashes out streaking towards Voldemort. Voldemort couldn't move, he was entranced by this magic that he discovered, discovered by seeing his death in a young Harry Potter's eyes. The green light connected with Voldemort's chest and he was ripped painfully from his body and his spirit banished halfway across the earth.

Harry stopped glowing, his eyes drooped and he laid down with his mother's body and slept. Sirius Black (aka Padfoot) and the other man that had joined the fighting, namely, Severus Snape crawled up the stairs extremely injured and barely holding onto consciousness. When they spotted the damage wrought to the upstairs and the sight of a dead Voldemort, Lily and what looked like a dead Harry they both screamed in rage – scrambling to Lily and Harry's side. Severus held Lily and wept, Sirius picked Harry up and held him, grateful that he was alive. Severus seeing that at least Harry had survived threw his head back and screamed out all of his anger, frustration, love, despair and utter rage at the circumstances. Sirius put his hand on Severus' shoulder, a gesture that would have never happened before – they're eyes met and a silent vow was made to look after Harry, one with love of the mother – the only true love he ever had; the other, love and devotion to the family that made him the man he is.

When the Aurors and head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement arrived it was to the scene of destruction, death and sorrow. Severus and Sirius had laid out Peter Pettigrew's body alongside Voldemort's – Sirius had dispatched Peter after he had proclaimed his loyalty to the Dark Lord and started firing curses. Lily and James were laid together - farther away and together; Remus had come with Sirius and was being worked on by Severus – he had been on the receiving end of the entrails expelling curse, from Peter, and through Severus' medical potions he always kept with him, he should be fine.

DMLE Head, Andrew Dirke, looked around as his Aurors called for medical assistance and interviewed Sirius. He could not believe his eyes as he once again looked upon the fearful visage of Voldemort! He's dead!


End file.
